


Five Year Anniversary Getaway In Western Cape

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Sam and Cait go on a picnic up the South African coast to celebrate that it was five years since they met for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many shippers believe that Cait was in South Africa for a week in the beginning of September. This is an idea of how they might have celebrated their five year anniversary of knowing each other which was on September 4.

"So what have you planned for us today? I am curious.” 

 

“We’re goin’ on a picnic up the coast, I cannot say more right now.” 

 

“Sam, you know I usually don’t like surprises.” Cait frowned. 

 

“Oh but ye will like this one, trust me.” Sam said with a smirk and they both continued with their breakfast. 

 

It was September 4, a date of great significance for Sam and Cait. Today marked the five year anniversary of not only their chemistry test for Outlander, but also the day they met for the first time. Even if it took a few months for them to actually become boyfriend and girlfriend it is still special and something they always celebrated. Luckily this year it was during the same week when they were both off from filming so Cait could fly to South Africa to be with Sam. She had been filming for some time already while Sam hadn’t started yet, only done some preparations for the role.  

 

Cait had arrived on August 31 and they were having a lovely time so far, making up well for the time they had been apart. Now they were renting a house outside Cape Town just by the beach to maintain privacy. It was something they always did while on vacation, simply because it would be more difficult for people to discover them than if they had stayed in hotels. Cait was still, after all, publicly engaged to another man. Besides, it was nice to be on their own since they were surrounded by so many people every day on set. Having alone time was certainly a blessing if you were a public figure. 

 

 

 

As usual, Sam had started the morning with a gym session and when he came home Cait was still asleep. This gave him time to not only take a well needed shower but also to prepare everything for the picnic. His heart started to beat faster and his smile widened when he thought about where they would go and how Cait would react to it. Now it was just before noon and Sam had just finished his breakfast and doing the dishes while Cait was still drinking her coffee. He had changed to bath shorts and a white Nike t-shirt while Cait was still in her hipster panties and a white cotton tank top.

 

“Can you at least tell me what I should wear, because I assume this isn’t something that acquires finer clothes?” Cait asked as she finished her coffee. 

 

“Sure. You need clothes that you’re not scared of getting dirty, a bikini is good too. For shoes I recommend comfortable ones, like your walking shoes. However...” He came up behind her, bent down and kissed her ear. “...if I was to decide I would rather not have you wear anything at all.” He brushed the bare swell of her breast above her tank top with his finger tips and she laughed and swatted his hand.  

 

“Oh you’re impossible! But I get it; walking shoes, bikini and clothes you can wear everywhere.” 

 

“Aye, then you have already done your deed for this picnic. I prepared the basket early this morning after my gym session and the blanket is already in the car. Oh, and don’t forget sunscreen and water.” 

 

“Trust me, that is something I surely won’t forget.” Cait was very careful about her skin, something that she still had in her from her days as a model and also because she wanted to avoid skin cancer. 

 

“We're leaving as soon as you’re ready, don’t take too long though, don’t want to wait until evening.” He winked when he said it and gave her a kiss on the lips.  

 

“Ha ha ha.” She knew he loved to tease her about how long she could take to get ready in the mornings. However now she couldn’t wait to see what Sam had in mind so she promised herself to hurry. She decided for a frilly, peach colored thin tank top and a pair of black denim hotpants to wear over her black triangle bikini.  

 

 

 

30 minutes later they were on their way up the coast in Sam's rented car. Cait had managed to make him reveal that they were going to drive for almost two hours. The weather was lovely, 25 degrees, sunny and a cooling breeze from the ocean. During the ride they talked about everything and nothing, combined with moments of silence. But that silence never felt strange, it was simply comfortable and the bond between them made it never feel awkward.  

 

Two hours later they stopped the car in an open field, it was now just past 12 PM. Cait thought this was strange because they were literally out in the middle of nowhere. 

 

“Are you sure we aren’t lost?” She asked as they got their things out of the engine. 

 

“Yes. We have to walk for a bit to come to our final destination.” 

 

“A bit? “A bit” for you can mean anything between ten yards and ten miles.”  

 

“Oh but this isn’t that far. The reason I put the car here is because then it will be more difficult for passing people to catch us. We will go a bit farther down this road and then down the cliffs over there.” He pointed towards the distance where Cait could see big cliffs leading down to the ocean. 

 

“Alright then. You lead the way Superman.” She mocked as she stood on her toes and kissed him before she took his hand. 

 

“Ye doubt my navigation knowledge hmm?” He pressed himself against her and placed his hands on her shorts clad buttocks, rubbing his nose against hers. 

 

“Not your navigation knowledge, but the fact that you’re always so cryptical about everything.” 

 

“Trust me love, you will not be disappointed.” They kissed again and finally started walking. 

 

 

 

When they reached the cliffs where they were going to walk down Cait was happy that she had chosen her walking shoes, this wasn’t exactly a place to walk with sandals. Carefully they went, their backpacks and the other things they were carrying not making it easier. There were a few times where Cait was close to losing her balance but thankfully Sam came to the rescue. Eventually they came down to a small pathway, it was so small they had to walk on their sides like crabs, with their backpacks pressed against their fronts and the rest of their things held out to the sides, to get through. For Cait it wasn’t that much of a problem but for Sam who was way bigger than her it sometimes got a bit tight and he cursed several times when he got small cuts on his arms from the rocks. The way wasn’t straight either with many turns. Cait was becoming really impatient. 

 

“Sam, are you absolutely sure we are on the right path?” She called and flinched as she put her finger on a sharp rock edge. 

 

“Yes. Not far now. You see the end over there.” He motioned with his head towards an opening where you could finally see a bit of the sea and a bit of sand. 

 

“Good! Because I was starting to doubt you again, Heughan.” She stuck out her tongue towards him as he turned his head towards her. 

 

“Well since this is probably the safest way you can take towards where we’re heading, ye’re goin’ to thank me, Balfe.” 

 

Cait rolled her eyes and gave up, knowing he was right. If there was anyone who could navigate through landscapes and environments like this, it was Sam. 

 

When they reached the end of the pathway, Sam jumped down on the sand and then took Cait’s hand in his, a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Surprise!” 

 

As soon as Cait had jumped down and they had gone a few steps in the sand, she saw something that made her eyes widen in astonishment. In front of and around them was that looked like a very small bay. The sand was white and the ocean turquoise with small waves crashing the beach. Everything was surrounded by cliffs and to their right there was one which you could sit under, the ocean had shaped it to what almost looked like an alcove. As long as no one took the path they had taken, the risk of getting disturbed was minimal. Sam watched Cait as she walked to the water, looked around and smiled to himself. Even though she hadn’t said anything yet he could feel she liked it. 

 

“What d’ye think?” 

 

“It’s...it’s so beautiful Sam! How on earth did you find this?” 

 

“Last week a couple of days before you arrived. I needed some time alone and decided to drive up the coast. I found this just by chance really when I stopped the car at the very same spot it stands on now. I thought “Why not see if there is something down there?” and so I went. Spent the whole afternoon here and I immediately knew that I wanted to show you this.” 

 

Sam went to stand in front of her. She put down the blanket in the slightly damp sand and put her arms loosely around his neck, running her fingers through the now very short hair there. “I love it Sam, I really do. Thank you.” 

 

“You’re quite welcome.” 

 

They kissed then. Sam dropped the picnic basket to the ground and his arms found their way around Cait’s waist. Moaning, Sam opened his mouth and let his tongue touch Cait’s lips. She opened hers as well and their tongues tangled in a series of slow, soft kisses. When Cait’s hands searched their way under Sam’s shirt he broke off. 

 

“Mmm...” He licked his lip. “If we continue like that then there won’t be any time for eating.” 

 

Cait giggled. “You’re right. I do feel a bit hungry now actually.”   
 

   
Sam reluctantly let go of her waist but placed his hands on her shoulders instead. “Let’s take a seat over there shall we?” He angled his head towards the alcove like rock. 

 

“Absolutely!” They grabbed their stuff and Cait took off with Sam close behind, both eager to finally start what they came here for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW!

Once they had placed the blanket in the sand and taken their seats on it next to each other they took off their shoes and socks and Sam started to unpack the picnic basket. It was filled with strawberries, grapes, various kinds of crackers and cheese, dark chocolate, cut pieces of baguette, cherry tomatoes, watermelon, croissants, two champagne glasses and finally two small bottles of sparkling wine with one alcohol free. Cait was both slightly amused and happy when she saw how much food he brought. But then it was Sam, he was a big man and always ate like a bear. 

 

“Will it do?” He asked, looking at her with puppy eyes. 

 

“You have no idea.” She kissed his cheek, hugged him in appreciation and smiled reassuringly. “But why do you have one bottle of sparkling wine with alcohol and one without?” 

 

“To mix them up, makes them not so heavy with alcohol.” 

 

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you?” 

 

“Well, I try to be at least.” He smiled sheepishly before he picked up both bottles and opened them. “Shall we begin?” 

 

“Yes!” Cait exclaimed. 

 

Sam poured both glasses, first with the alcohol free wine and then the one with alcohol. He handed one over to Cait and they entwined their arms in which they held their glasses. Sam cleared his throat and suddenly looked nervous. 

 

“I want to bring a toast. For five years of knowing the most wonderful woman I have ever met and who has changed my life forever. Thank you for being in my life, Caitriona Balfe. You are a woman of strength, compassion, kindness and love. I love you Cait. Sláinte!” 

 

They clinked their glasses, took a sip and Cait had to fight to hold back tears. “Sláinte, to the most inspiring and amazing man I know. I love you, Sam Heughan.” 

 

After toasting one more time they kissed and embraced, both emotional over the fact that five years had gone since they met. 

 

 

 

The next hour was spent eating and laughing and enjoying the view of the ocean and clear blue sky. Sometimes they would feed each other with grapes or small pieces of food. The longer the time went, the closer the distance became between them. 

 

“You know, it’s quite funny. Your hair was dark when we first met, and it’s dark now too five years later.” Cait mused as she ran her fingers through Sam’s hair and down his neck. 

 

“Aye, I admit it is quite amusing. I don’t like it though, coloring it for a movie role would the only reason to wear it like this. Not even if you forced me to it.” 

 

Cait rested both her arms on his shoulders. “Well, you’re lucky that I like you no matter what hairstyle you have.” 

 

“Even if I shaved everything off?” He rubbed his nose against hers. 

 

“Yes, but I would really miss your curls.” She pulled slightly at the very short hair at his neck, making him shiver despite the warm weather. 

 

“Dinna think ye have to worry about that, wouldn’t like it myself...” His mouth was very close to hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. 

 

“Good to know!” She sighed before both finally gave in. Opening their mouths their tongues, lips and even teeth collided in a slow but passionate dance. Cait’s right hand was firmly nestled in Sam’s hair while her left caressed his thigh. Sam’s hands came up to her throat and held her in a loose grip.  

 

They sat like that for a while, simply kissing and enjoying the intimacy and taste of each other, only taking a few breaks in between to catch their breaths. Eventually, Sam broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down Cait’s long, slim neck. She angled her head to the left to give him access to his favorite spot just below her ear. As he repeatedly kissed and nibbled that very spot they both sighed and knew where this was heading. It was inevitable and with Cait going back to Los Angeles in just a couple of days they wanted to take every chance they could to make love. 

 

"Hmm, are you absolutely sure no one will see us here?” Cait said hoarsely. 

 

“I was here for the whole afternoon last week and not a single person came here. No one will see us or hear us, I promise.” 

  

Resuming kissing her neck Sam drew in a deep breath, relishing in the light scent of honeysuckle that came from her skin. Pulling one strap of her tank top down, he placed kisses on her shoulder and bit down on her collarbone causing her to moan. Cait then turned towards Sam so they now were facing each other fully. Her breath was shaking with desire and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her other shoulder. Sam immediately got the message, pulled the strap down and lavished that side with kisses too. Cait reached under his shirt collar and caressed his upper back.   

 

"God I need you Sam, I need you so badly.” 

 

“Me too...” Sam took Cait’s hand and placed it over his crotch. “Can ye feel that? That’s how much I want ye.” 

 

His erection was obvious and Cait took the opportunity to stroke him through his shorts. Sam moaned at the feeling of her hand on him and decided that it was time to proceed. Grabbing the hem of her tank top he started to take it off her, she raised her arms so he could strip her of it completely and throw it behind him. She was now sitting in just her tiny shorts and bikini top and he could see her nipples poking under it. Grabbing her by the shoulders he kissed her again, almost forcefully. Untying her bikini top and letting it fall to the ground he leaned forward and with the help of his weight carefully motioned for her to lie down, their lips never breaking contact. When she was completely on her back he pulled away to look at her. Her breasts were rising and falling in tune with her heavy breathing, her lips were plump and her eyes dazed. She was so beautiful and there were still moments when Sam couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her as his life partner. 

 

“Well then, fair is fair...” Cait grabbed his shirt, breaking him from his thoughts. “Take off yours as well.” 

 

Sam laughed at her quoting Jamie. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. Licking her lips, Cait reached up to touch his abdominals. He had gained lots of muscle mass in preparation for Bloodshot and while Cait had never wanted to be seen as someone who liked men with lots of muscle, she surely appreciated Sam’s body and how strong and beautiful he was. She reached around his back to push him down to her but he grabbed her hands and put them above her head, lightly stroking down her arms and then barely grazing her already taught nipples with his fingers. Wondering what he was up to she looked at him questioningly but he reassured her with a smile. Reaching behind him he picked up a strawberry from the basket. Making sure she watched him, he took a bite and then bent down and traced her inner thigh with it leaving strawberry juice on her skin. The strawberry was soon replaced with his tongue and he took his time to lick up the juice. Cait gasped, never had she and Sam tried something like this but seeing him do this to her made her catch her breath and she could feel a wet, hot rush between her legs. She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard, the taste of strawberry entering her mouth as their tongues came in contact with one another. When the kiss ended, he traced the strawberry down her throat to her chest, leaving a red trail. His lips and tongue soon followed that trail and when he reached her breasts he looked up and put what was left of the strawberry to her lips. Eagerly she took it and let the sweet and sour taste fill her mouth. Cupping one breast he took the other one in his mouth, his tongue and teeth nipping at the hardened bud. 

 

“Mmmmmhh...” Cait let out a throaty moan. 

 

“Enjoying yerself?” Sam asked in a low voice as he changed breasts. 

 

“Very much so...” She sighed, her arms leaving their position above her head to once again grab Sam by the hair and she tried to press herself closer to his mouth even if he was as close as he could be.  

 

When Sam both heard and felt Cait’s breath quicken, he released her nipple with a “pop” and blew cold air on the wet, dark skin of her areola. Raising his eyes to look at her he was met with a faint smile and he smiled mischievously back before starting to kiss her stomach. Using both the softness of his tongue and the raspiness of his beard he knew how to create the sensations he knew she liked so much. Working his way down he listened to her moans and sighs, trying to ignore his now very hard cock which was straining against his shorts.  

 

“These need to come off.” He said as he reached her hotpants. 

 

Cait lifted her hips so Sam could drag them down her legs. Despite her bikini bottoms being black, Sam could easily see how damp they were and his nostrils flared. Leaning down he took one long, slow lick along her pussy causing Cait to buck her hips. 

 

“Sam, please!” She sighed. 

 

“”Please” what?” He whispered, his eyes blazing into hers from between her legs as he played with the hem of her bottoms. 

 

“I want you...” She reached down and touched his cheek. 

 

In response Sam slowly slid the flimsy garment off her body and when he was done Cait parted her legs, baring her naked pussy to him and he licked his lips at the sight. She was glistening with wetness and he reached out to touch her, biting back a groan as his fingers got completely drenched. 

 

“God, ye’re so wet lass.” He laid down and lifted one leg over his shoulder, his accent getting thicker as he spoke. “And ye’re so beautiful, all naked and willing for me. I canna wait any longer, I need to taste ye Cait.” 

 

Before Cait could respond, she felt Sam grip her thighs and his tongue finally touch her most intimate place. Gasping at the feeling she threw her head back and a “Nnnnngh” escaped her mouth. Sam gave her a few long, slow licks before slightly increasing his speed, taking in as much as he could into his mouth. There were no words to describe how much he loved this, how much he loved pleasing his beloved with his mouth, how much he loved the taste of the proof of what she felt for him. She was soft as silk, flushed pink, so delicate and the essence of her arousal filled all his senses with want. 

 

“Mmmh” A rumble formed in his chest. “Ye’re so delicious love, so utterly delicious.” 

 

Cait writhed about on the blanket, gripping it with both hands to try to somewhat compose herself. Sam’s mouth felt wonderful on her and she could feel the heat rise in her body with every stroke of it.  

 

When his tongue entered her she cried out and lifted her hips from the ground so high that Sam had to put his hands on her stomach to hold her down. He laughed into her sex, the vibrations feeling like waves crashing into her like the ocean waves crashed onto the beach they were on.  

 

Soon his tongue was replaced by not just one, but two fingers and his mouth and tongue instead started to work on her clit. Cait whimpered and mewled with a few “Oh Sam” in between at the feeling of those long digits playing her so well, knowing exactly how to push her buttons. Running her fingers through his hair, she encouraged him without words. 

 

“Ah yes Cait, make those wee noises. No one can hear ye, don’t hold back.” 

 

She could hear the smacking sounds of him lapping at her clit, kissing it and sucking on it. It was a very erotic sound and yet another reminder of how turned on she was and what he was capable of doing to her. He enclosed the swollen nub, flicked it with his tongue and sucked on it at the same time. But it wasn’t enough, he also added a third finger to the other two and Cait felt the familiar humming in her body telling her she was close. Her pussy was throbbing now, she couldn’t hold still but moved forward every time to meet the thrusts of his fingers and her breathing was becoming short and loud eventually turning into whimpers.  

 

“Sam...oh God...I can’t...it’s too much...” 

 

“Go on, I can feel it. I can feel ye tightening around me. Let it go.” 

 

Encouraged by his words and actions Cait stopped thinking and solely concentrated on feeling; the fast beating of her heart, the warmth that spread through her body, the soft blanket under her, Sam’s fingers and tongue on her. Finally the built-up tension released itself and she let out a strangled cry and arched her back, her hand still in Sam’s hair to make sure he didn’t stop. Losing herself in her orgasm, Cait felt herself drifting away as her pussy over and over again contracted around Sam’s fingers before eventually coming back to reality and her body started to calm down. 

 

With the last aftershock, she shook and collapsed down on the ground again. The only things she was aware of were Sam’s mouth and fingers still moving slowly, gently on her, the sun that was now shining on them completely and the sound of water.  

 

Lifting her head to look at him she was met with a triumphant grin and a couple of blue eyes full of admiration as he put one final kiss on her clit. Putting both her hands on his cheeks, she motioned for him to come up to her and once he did so she kissed him desperately, nibbling at his bottom lip with her teeth. Trying to keep his balance he wriggled out of his shorts and she helped him with pulling them down his legs. When his cock sprang free he groaned into her mouth and she giggled when she felt it hit her stomach. Maneuvering so that he fit right between her legs he grabbed himself and slid his cock through her slick folds, coating it with her arousal. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yes.” Her hands slid down his back to his arse. “I want to go slow.” 

 

Sam nodded and with one well practiced slip, he eased himself into her and they both gasped. Putting his weight on his elbows on each side of Cait’s head he started to move. Her legs wrapped around his buttocks to keep him firmly in place. 

 

“I am very happy you chose this particular spot where the sand is so damp.” 

 

“Oh yeah, why?” 

 

“Because the risk is minimal for us to get sand where we least want it.” 

 

Sam laughed and kissed her. She was right, he had picked out that spot because of the sand and he figured this would happen here sooner or later. He moved slowly, just as she asked, her pussy so warm and wet around him. Normally they were way more eager in their love making and usually didn’t do slow and certainly not the last few days since they had been separated for some time. But this day was special to them and they wanted to drag it out as much as possible. 

 

 

 

They kissed, they sighed and they moaned as they moved together, it was impossible for them to be any closer than they were at this moment. Every now and then Sam would whisper sweet nothings in Cait’s ears. Cait tried to caress as much of Sam’s skin as possible and sometimes she would reach down to touch his balls and run her fingers through the soft curls surrounding him. He was so beautiful like this; his eyes half closed, the look of determination on his face and his now almost giant torso drenched in sweat.  

 

“Sam, Sam!” Cait moaned and patted his upper arm. 

 

“What, what is it?” He opened his eyes looking almost scared, thinking he had done something wrong. 

 

“Turn around, on your back!” 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows but then smirked and turned them both around. When he was lying on his back he waited for Cait to climb on top of him. Instead she bent over him and took him into her mouth. 

 

“Cait, oh sh...!” Sam’s eyes widened before closing them tightly and dragging his fingers through her hair. 

 

Cait licked up and down his thick shaft, tracing the prominent veins before once again taking him into her mouth, one hand squeezing him tightly and the other cupping his sack. While tasting the mixture of both his and her arousal she moaned with pleasure. When she dragged her teeth along him, he bucked his hips and his cock hit the back of her throat. She stifled a laugh and felt pride fill her mind, loving that only she had this effect on him.  

 

Giving him one last lick around the head and releasing him she straddled his hips, grabbed him by the base and sank down on him slowly, causing them both to grunt. She stayed still for a few moments, taking deep breaths and feeling the incredible presence of him inside her. In this position he always felt bigger than usual and when she felt herself accommodate to him, she placed her hands just below his chest for leverage and started moving. Sam placed his hands on her hips and moaned every time she clenched around him on her way up.  

 

“Ye feel so...ugh...good...love...” He struggled to get the words out. 

 

“Mmmh this is what you do to me, Sam.” 

 

Cait could feel her climax getting closer, she shifted slightly so that she moved more in circles instead, her clit grazing his hard skin just above where they were joined and his hair there provided an almost tickling sensation. Sam’s hands left her hips to go up her stomach to her breasts, fondling them. 

 

“I’m close Sam, I'm close!” 

 

Sweat ran down her sternum and taking in the incredible sight of her taking her pleasure from him with her eyes closed, her head thrown back, the sounds coming from her mouth and the way she took him again and again he could sense that his own climax was close as well. Feeling the urge to hold her, Sam sat up with one hand reaching around her back and one hand settling on her clit, rubbing it. “So am I Cait. Hold on to me!” He said breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers. Before he had let her set the pace entirely but now he couldn’t hold himself back. The slow pace from before was gone, for every thrust Cait felt like he hit something inside her, like he impaled not only her body but her very soul. Hugging his upper back she tried to be as close to him as possible, the fire in her sex spreading throughout her whole body.  

 

Not long after, she cried out and bit down on his shoulder feeling herself grip him over and over again as he continued to slam into her. This triggered Sam’s own orgasm and he tensed and stilled, his cock twitched and he let out a guttural groan and spilled himself inside her. Slowly, they rode it out together. Neither said a word but listened to the other’s heavy breathing. Sam closed the little distance that was left between them and kissed her, running his hands through her hair which thanks to the sun had a tint of red in it. Cait ran her fingers up and down his front as she kissed him back, tugging gently at the small hairs on his chest. Sam leaned back down again, taking Cait with him and she settled on his chest with his arm still around her.  

 

“Happy fifth anniversary, love.” Sam said in a low voice, almost whispering, into her hair. 

 

“Same to you.” She smiled up at him through her lashes and placed a kiss on his chin. 

 

After lingering for a few minutes she lifted herself off of him, immediately missing the feeling of him inside her. They both lay on their sides so that they faced each other, entwining their hands and legs as they still tried to be as close as possible. 

 

“I am so glad you’re here with me.” Sam said as he kissed her knuckles. 

 

“You’ve said that every day since I came, do you never get tired of it?” 

 

“Nah, I say it because I truly mean it. Having you here means everything, and especially when we aren’t seeing each other until New York in a month and I will miss your birthday.” 

 

“Sam, I told you not to beat yourself up over it. We will celebrate it during that weekend. Work commitments are work commitments.” She touched his temple lovingly and kissed the spot on his shoulder where she had left a bite mark before. 

 

“Aye, I'm sorry. I’ll try not to.” Kissing her forehead he let out a big sigh of contentment and closed his eyes, enjoying the mere proximity of her body melting into his. 

 

 

 

They must have fallen asleep because when Sam opened his eyes he first wondered where he was. Then it all came back to him; the delicious food, the great sex and the lovely woman resting beside him. The sun was still standing high in the sky so it couldn’t be that late yet. Suddenly he felt very well rested.  

 

“Cait?” He whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear. 

 

“Hmm?” She nuzzled against the hollow of his throat before opening her eyes and looked up meeting his. 

 

“Fancy a swim?” 

 

Her eyes lit up and she raised herself up on her elbow. “I would love to!” 

 

Suddenly Sam jolted up to a standing position and ran off towards the water. “Last one in has to make the dishes for the rest of the days!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW!

Cait rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh, then shook her head and laughed. This was so typical Sam. She stood up and ran the short distance to the water, although not near the same speed as he had. He had already managed to run quite a bit away from the shore but you could see that the water was rather shallow where he was too. As soon as the water reached just above Cait’s knees, she stayed and observed him. He was now walking and moved through the water swaying from side to side, his broad back reflecting the sunshine and the dark hair a stark contrast to the still rather pale skin. The water reached to just above his backside and Cait couldn’t help but raising her hand to her breast and touch herself. It was incredible how just looking at his body could create such a reaction in her, even if it wasn’t long since they had sex the last time. With their latest love making session still fresh in her mind her other hand went down her stomach to her mound. Rubbing herself slightly she closed her eyes for a second and sighed when she found herself already wet. Opening her eyes again she saw that Sam was now lying on his back in the water, his eyes closed and face up. Cait stopped her actions. Had he seen her? It didn’t seem like it and she felt slightly disappointed. But there would be more time for intimacy, the day was still young and she was positive something more would happen. 

 

Sam and Cait’s sexual appetite for each other had always been big, it was something they both cherished and always made sure to take advantage of. For them sex wasn’t just sex, it was about sharing the deep love and connection they had and taking pleasure in pleasing the other. They were, however, always very careful about consent. If one of them didn’t feel like it at the moment then they wouldn’t press. Communication was important and since they both were very liberal about sex it was almost never an issue. They also liked to try different places to have sex in, the most edgy thing they had done was probably when they filmed in the forest during season one of Outlander and during a break they sneaked away and Sam took her against a tree not far at all from the crew. Cait always smiled and blushed thinking about it, Sam always made her feel like she was a teenager again, reckless and impulsive but also feeling like she lived her life and couldn’t be happier. 

 

 

 

Falling forward with a splash, Cait started to swim towards Sam. The temperature was perfect, she closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction as the small waves caressed her naked body and the sun warmed her skin. She reminded herself to always thank Sam for finding this place.  

 

“Cait, you coming?” Sam called from his spot. 

 

“Patience darling, patience! I am on my way.” 

 

When Sam heard her come closer he opened his right eye and glanced at her. He could only see her head above the water surface but she was still as beautiful as ever.  

 

“You’re such a child sometimes, you know that?” She said as she stood up again and waded the last meters towards him. 

 

“Well, I am younger than you after all so you aren’t completely wrong.” He splashed her with water as she came to stand next to him. 

 

“You’re still a grownup man.” She ruffled his wet hair. “Besides, you know I have no chance against you when it comes to running.” 

 

“I wasna completely serious when I said that the last one in had to make the dishes ye know.” He stood up now, the water droplets on his torso reflecting the sun like small diamonds. 

 

“I know.” She smiled, put her arms around his waist and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. They pressed close, their skin slippery due to the water. Sam brought one hand down to her buttock and squeezed hard, causing Cait to bite his lip in surprise. Cait didn’t notice Sam’s other hand which he had cupped in the water and was bringing it up to her face. When she felt the water hit her cheek she let go of him and gasped. 

 

“That’s it! You’re going to pay for this, Heughan!” 

 

“Catch me if ye can, Balfe!” Sam said as he started to run away from her. 

 

Cait splashed him with water and then threw herself at him, grabbing him by the waist, making him lose his balance and dragged him down. “Got ya!” Before they knew it, they were in a water fight. They splashed each other, they wrestled, they chased each other but most of all they laughed. It had been a very long time since they had laughed so much, they felt like children again, all their responsibilities gone for the time being. 

 

 

 

They went on like this for a long time and when Sam noticed that Cait was getting tired, he decided that he wanted to show her something else. “Come with me, I want to show you something more I found.” He reached out his hand, she took it without hesitation and then they went. During their time playing they had gotten rather close to the cliff wall and when they rounded a corner an opening to a cave like area appeared. It wasn’t that deep but the roof was high and with the sun reaching in and reflecting itself in the water, it created beautiful moving patterns all over the walls. Letting go of his hand Cait instead put her arm around his waist and leaned into him, her other hand’s fingertips tracing up and down his stomach. 

 

“You really have the talent for finding beautiful things, don’t you?” 

 

Sam turned so that he now was facing her fully, both his hands now holding her slim neck. “I guess I have, but I want to find them because I have someone to find them for.” 

 

Cait’s lower lip trembled and then she bit down on it, unable to say anything as she was so touched by his words. Feeling very intimidated, she turned her head away but he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she faced him again. Giving her a comforting look, he bent his head down and kissed her, lightly at first but soon the kisses intensified. They both opened their mouths and their tongues tangled. Bringing his hands down from her neck to the small of her back he intentionally touched her hard nipples with the pads of his thumbs, causing Cait to lift her leg and stroke him back and forth with her thigh. Sam felt how his blood rushed from his head down to his cock, making him feel slightly dizzy. Within seconds he was hard and groaned when he felt Cait’s hands on his buttocks, pressing their bodies closer together and she giggled. His pulse quickened and he needed to have her again, and judging by Cait’s actions and the sounds coming from her she wanted the same. 

 

“Cait...” He mumbled as he kissed and licked his way down her throat. “Do you want...” 

 

“Yes Sam, yes.” Cait moaned as she leaned her head backwards to give him better access, her hand pulling at the wet strands of his hair. She wanted him too and this time she knew it wouldn’t take long. 

 

Now it was Sam’s turn to let his hands wander even further downwards. He squeezed her buttocks hard and groaned “My God, ye have the most glorious arse I have ever seen or felt.” empathizing on rolling the R's. “I remember looking up pictures after I was shown a picture of ye a couple of days before the chemistry test. Then I saw ye in that white wee thing on the Victoria’s Secret catwalk and knew I was gone.” His words, his low voice and his lips which were still working her throat wreaked havoc between Cait’s legs and she rubbed her thighs together. “Already then I knew I wanted to meet ye because ye were so gorgeous, then I found out you are an amazing person as well.” Cait’s breathing became shallow as Sam fondled her buttocks and continued to kiss and nip the spot where her neck met her shoulder and she had to hold on to his neck not to lose her balance. All she could do was to follow his lead, not that she minded it that much. 

 

Licking his way back up her throat Sam withdrew and for a couple of seconds they just stood there, staring at each other before their lips met. Cait threw her arms around Sam’s shoulders almost knocking him backwards. There was no rhythm in their kisses, only passion and frenzy guided them. Cait felt Sam’s now very hard cock between them and she lifted her leg so that it slid between her legs, poking her cleft. Sam broke the kiss in surprise and Cait laughed. Letting go of him, she looked around and Sam could see that she fixated her eyes on something behind him. Suddenly she started to wade past him. He looked at her confused but she only gave a mischievous smile back at him. She had seen a rock which was perfect to sit down upon and it was the perfect height. When she reached it, she climbed up and sat down on it. Spreading her legs, she brought her right one up and put her foot on the rock. She was now completely exposed to him and while she felt a bit nervous it also aroused her and she trembled. With her left hand touching her breast, her right went slowly down the inside of her thigh, looking at him intently through hooded eyes. Eventually, her hand reached her sex and she moaned when she felt how wet she was. Carefully she started to move her fingers slowly up and down her slit, all the time keeping eye contact with Sam. She had done this a couple of times before and she knew he loved it. 

 

Sam stood frozen in his spot, unable to move. It had been a long time since Cait pleasured herself in front of him but here she was, sitting on a rock in a water cave, her fingers touching her pussy with sun reflections dancing over her damp skin and she looked like Aphrodite herself. His cock twitched and he too felt the urge to touch himself. Sliding his hand down his stomach, he grabbed hold of himself and drew back the foreskin, running his thumb over the slit and spreading the small amount of precum all over his hardness. Slowly, he started to move up and down, biting his lip as he tried to be gentle. When Cait saw him do this, she gained confidence and carefully slid two fingers inside. She arched her back, not being able to keep her eyes open.  

 

He walked towards her now, slowly, his hand still working on his cock. When he finally approached her he came to stand between her legs, his forehead resting against hers. 

 

“The sight of ye, pleasuring yerself. Had I not been gentler with myself I would’ve come within seconds.” 

 

“Well, I can tell you I wouldn’t have minded to see that.” She withdrew her fingers and placed them over Sam’s hand, putting down her leg and motioning for him to stop so that she could take over and her other hand left her breast to cup his balls. 

 

“Oh is that so?” One hand instead went to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb, and his other hand cupped her breast.  

 

“Uhuh.” She breathed loudly as their mouths closed the distance and their hands continued their ministrations. It didn’t take long until they couldn’t wait anymore and Cait broke the kiss. 

 

“Fuck me, Sam.” She hissed as she caressed his muscular thighs with her feet. 

 

“Aye, ye have my word.” 

 

He grabbed his now throbbing cock and almost forcefully entered her. Cait screamed as her pussy grabbed him tightly, digging her heels into his lower back. Sam groaned into her shoulder before he started moving, hugging her to him to prevent her from scratching her backside too much. 

 

“God ye’re so warm, so wet, so...” 

 

“Mmh Sam, please don’t hold back, don’t be gentle.” 

 

The heat radiating from their bodies and their humid surroundings made the place feel like a steam sauna. Cait didn’t care that her arse was probably going to be filled with ugly marks tomorrow, the almost overwhelming pleasure of Sam pounding into her without holding back was far greater.  

 

It didn’t take long until Sam felt the familiar tightening in his balls and with Cait clinging on to him for dear life he knew he wouldn’t last long. Without thinking he grabbed Cait’s hair in a fist and crashed his mouth to hers. His primal instincts took over and he lost control of his movements, his hips thrusting on their own accord. 

 

“Cait, I can’t...” He grunted and before he knew it, he was emptying himself inside her. His lower back muscles spasmed and his fingers dug into her sides as his cock twitched one final time and he almost collapsed onto her.  

 

Once he came back to his senses he was still breathing heavily and suddenly felt somewhat ashamed over the fact that he had finished without thinking properly of Cait. 

 

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.” He panted as he looked up and away from her shoulder, unable to meet her eyes but his hands still held her sides in a loose grip. 

 

“Sam please, you don’t have to apologize.” She caressed his cheek with her knuckles and smiled reassuringly, knowing what he meant as he at last turned to look at her.  

 

“I tried to hold myself but with you touching yerself before and yer body gripping me like that, it was more difficult than I thought. I will make it up to ye, I promise.” 

 

“You really don’t have to, just because I don’t finish every time doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy it.”  

 

“I know, but I want to.” He kissed her forehead and then her mouth. “Come, let’s get out of here. Are you sore?” 

 

“Well, my bum will have plenty of marks but otherwise I will be alright.” She mocked a hurt face making Sam laugh and hug her tight. 

 

 

 

Cait untangled her legs from around Sam’s hips and he retreated from her warmth. When she was about to jump into the water again, Sam surprised her by lifting her up. With one arm under her thighs and one arm on her upper back, he carried her out of the cave. This was one thing that Cait particularly liked with having such a big and strong boyfriend, he could carry her around basically everywhere and she found it a very intimate and romantic gesture. Glancing up at him, she caught sight of his profile. As he had built himself up for his new role, his jaw had become bigger and stronger and the veins in his neck more prominent than before. The short, dark hair of his was ruffled and his eyes were focused on the beach. He was magnificent! She couldn’t help but scratching the back of his neck in a playful way. He smiled down at her as she did this and she smiled back before fully leaning into him, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent while her arms hung around his neck for support. 

 

Coming back to consciousness she felt Sam put her down just where the water flushed up on the beach. “I’m hungry again.” He said in a husky voice as he sat down on his knees in front of her.  

 

Cait looked at him slightly confused, “So eat then, there is still plenty of food left.” 

 

“Ah, but it’s not food I want.” 

 

Then, before Cait could say anything, Sam’s face disappeared between her thighs and she raised her hips in surprise when she felt his lips on her sex. But he didn’t lick her, instead he placed soft kisses all over her mound and suddenly Cait felt her breath hitch and she got tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that such a small, loving gesture would break her. Everything that had happened this year surrounding the engagement came back to her. When Sam felt her shake from her sobs he immediately got up and held her face, concerned.  

 

“Ye alright? What's the matter?” He flicked his thumb across her temple. 

 

“Yes.” Cait brought one hand over his and the other held his neck. “It’s just... Forgive me, for all I have put us through this year. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” 

 

“Don’t be. You do it for me, for us, remember?” 

 

“I know, but still. Sometimes I wonder how you can stand me for putting up with this charade.” 

 

“Sssh, Cait. I love you, and you are a brave woman for doing this. What matters is us, in these moments, together. We have to take advantage of them.” 

 

Cait nodded and turned her head to kiss his palm. “I am going to miss you so much these next four weeks.” 

 

“Me too love. But we’ve done it so far this summer, we will do it again.” He kissed her nose and let his hand wander down to her wet and swollen parts. “Do you wish for me to stop?” 

 

“No! Please don’t, I want this.” She licked his upper lip and then kissed him before lying back in the sand again.  

 

Her hand was still over his and she moved it up his arm so that both her hands now were in his hair. Giving her one last look, he kissed his way down her torso before arriving at her sex. Darting his tongue out he licked her outer lips first, simply enjoying the texture of her smooth, bare skin. Then he worked his way inwards, each move of his tongue slow and deliberate. Cait’s head moved from side to side and when Sam’s hands moved to fondle her breasts, she covered them with her own. “Fuuuck...” she said hoarsely as he licked her pussy hard, bucking her hips. It was a good thing she was lying down because otherwise she would likely have fainted. It felt like her heart had parted in two with one part pounding in her chest and one part pounding in her sex. 

 

Sam hummed in appreciation as he licked and nibbled her, the tangy taste of her arousal mixing with the salt from the sea. If he could live off of this then no doubt he would. Moving his mouth from her pussy his tongue settled on her clit. His brain screamed at him to ease the aching in his balls and cock but he ignored it, what mattered was Cait and Cait alone. Flicking his tongue back and forth he listened to her moans and sighs, basking in them and the fact that only he could make her sound like that made him proud.

 

With the waves tickling her body and Sam’s tongue tickling her clit, Cait couldn’t wait any longer. Panting, she raised herself up on her elbows and tilted Sam’s chin up with her right hand. “I want you inside me, now!” 

 

Sam immediately got up and was about to gesture for Cait to sit up so he could move her to their blanket but Cait moved to lay on her side.  

 

“No, here.” 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to do it here because of the sand?” 

 

“I think I can manage. Please, I don’t want to wait.” 

 

Cait motioned for him to lie down behind her and he gladly did so. Lifting her leg she grabbed hold of his cock and guided it to her entrance. Carefully Sam thrusted up and forward, entering her slowly and Cait whimpered as he inch by inch filled her up. When he finally had sheathed himself completely, he started moving in long, slow strokes. Gone were the hard and hurried thrusts from their time in the cave. Cait sighed as Sam’s hand stroked and caressed her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Desperate for more she put her hand on his arse, pressing him to her which caused him to groan into her neck. 

 

“Christ, easy there woman.” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry, is someone having a hard time composing himself maybe?” Cait giggled and repeated her actions. 

 

“You know fine well that it’s never easy for me to compose myself in front of you.” He grabbed her leg and hitched it backwards over his own, holding it there. “Or behind you.” 

 

Opened up like that made Cait even more sensitive and if she felt his presence inside her before then it was even more prominent now. Glancing down at where they were joined she gasped at the sight of his big, slick girth moving slowly in and out of her. She was amazed by how an anatomical part could bring so much pleasure and how such a  _man_ could bring so much pleasure. 

 

Eventually, Sam released Cait’s leg and moved his fingers up the inside of her thigh. When he reached the place just above where they were joined he started to massage the engorged nub, eliciting loud moans from his beloved. “Oh yes Cait! The sounds ye make...” He kissed his way up her neck to her ear, “...are enough to drive me over the edge.” 

 

Cait turned her head upwards so that she now was facing him. His eyes were dazed, his face red and he looked so beautiful she almost wanted to cry again. Pressing his face down to hers she kissed him, desperately wanting to be one with him in every way possible. It was just them and the waves. No words were needed to tell him how she felt at the moment, actions spoke way louder and she could tell that he felt the same. 

 

 

 

Sam increased the power of his thrusts and he could feel her tighten around him in response. He could tell she wasn’t far now. 

 

“Cait, ye’re close?”  

 

“Yes!” She barely managed to get out. 

 

“I want to see ye properly, get on yer back.” 

 

He pulled out of her and Cait did as he said. As soon as her back touched the ground he was between her legs and swiftly entered her again. Wrapping her legs around him she angled her hips slightly upwards making Sam hit _that_  spot. He used one hand for leverage and one hand resumed its ministrations on her clit, determined to make her come before him. Cait’s heart was beating furiously and for every second she got closer and closer to orgasm. 

 

“Saaam, I’m... ugh!” 

 

“That’s it love, that’s it. I'm here.” He whispered into her ear in a soothing voice. 

 

With a couple more thrusts, she came. Arching her back and digging her nails into his bicep she screamed out her release. She shook with the intensity but also the emotional impact of it, his words from earlier still fresh in her mind. Sam followed not long after. When he felt her inner muscles contract around him it was his breaking point. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he felt his cock spasm as her body gripped him again and again and he released inside her. Cait gripped his buttocks and when he groaned she captured his lips in a searing kiss as they rode out their climax together. 

 

 

 

When both were finished Sam collapsed down on Cait, catching his breath and his cheek resting against her breasts. She kissed the top of his head and he got up again to look at her. She was still shaking from her high. 

 

“Alright?” 

 

“Yes, I am just overwhelmed.” She brought her hands up and down his broad back and reassured him with a smile and a nod. “I feel it was a bit unnecessary for us to bring swimwear.” 

 

“Well, you never know if the things you hope for won’t happen, so I thought it would be good to be on the safe side.” 

 

“Always so considerate, that’s my man” She gave him a peck. “I love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

They lay there for a while, still connected, kissing and caressing. All while the small waves cooled and calmed their heated bodies. 

 

 

 

After getting rid of the sand on their skin the best they could, they dragged themselves back to their spot. They dried themselves off and put their clothes on again. While the sun started to set they finished the food that was left, their amorous activities had left them both feeling very hungry and now Cait was really thankful for Sam’s large appetite.  

 

“I have to put up a picture to celebrate that today it was five years ago since I auditioned.” Cait said suddenly. She picked up her phone from her backpack and chose a couple from her first photoshoots in Paris almost twenty years ago. When she uploaded it on Instagram Sam picked up his phone too. “You know that people are going to comment on our online times again and how we are so synched right?” 

 

“Yes, I know. Let them.” He embraced her from behind and kissed her hair. “You look so cute in those pictures, and that is one mighty beautiful text too.” 

 

“Thanks. It still feels so surreal that this journey started exactly five years ago, and that it was five years ago that I met you.” 

 

“I can say the same. I’m thankful every day that Outlander and you came into my life.” He kissed her cheek and then the corner of her mouth, making her turn around so that he could kiss her mouth as well. “Did you enjoy your day, love?” 

 

“Oh I did, thank you so much once again. Though I admit, never in my fantasies had I imagined having sex on a beach with no blanket under. But my crotch is just fine, no sand in places where I don't want it, at least not much.” 

 

Sam burst out laughing. “So you won’t rule out in the future to do it again then?” 

 

“Absolutely not.” She blushed. “Not now though, this day has made me so tired.” 

 

“Well, there’s always the car, the house...” He whispered and nibbled at the shell of her ear. 

 

“Oh stop it.” She giggled and playfully pushed him away. “There is still time before Friday.” 

 

“I know. Do you want to leave or do you want to stay until sun has gone down? I don’t think getting out of here will be a problem even if it’s slightly dark.” 

 

“Let’s wait. I want to enjoy this place as long as I can.” 

 

“Your wish is my command.” 

 

For almost two more hours they sat watching the beautiful sky as the sun went lower and lower, Cait leaning back against Sam’s warm and comforting chest. He was right, what really mattered were them, in these moments. Together.  


End file.
